The present invention relates to a knife and case, and more particularly to a knife of the type with a blade pivoted to a handle and in which the knife is releasably secured to a case.
Typically, individuals must carry knives of the type in which a handle is pivoted to the blade in their pockets, where the knives are not readily accessible.
Also, individuals often carry knives of the fixed blade type hanging at their side in a sheath attached to their belt. Although somewhat more accessible, the knives cannot be easily reached by either hand.
Also, prior knives are typically not securely fastened to their sheathes or cases in a manner which minimizes the chances of the knives being lost.
Therefore, a need exists for a knife which solves these and other problems.